Team Excersise
by upriserseven
Summary: Eckile is making the guys do team excercises. What fun could come of that? Finally being completed! GSR & maybe other ships later.
1. You Have Got To Be Kidding Me

CSI Story!

_Monday 4th September, 2006._

"Guys I have some big news!" Gil Grissom walked into the break room and poured himself some coffee whilst his colleagues all looked at each other nervously.

"Where's Sara?" Grissom asked his team who all shrugged.

"I haven't seen her since she left here last night." Nick responded.

As if on cue, Sara Sidle walked (well ran almost) through the break room door,

"Oh my god guys I'm so sorry I'm late. I ,um, had a ,um, well, I had some trouble getting to sleep last night."

"Actually you're just on time Griss was about to make an announcement. Take a seat. You know what get coffee first, if you're tired." Catherine said, smiling at her colleague. Sara just nodded and did exactly as Catherine said in practically all one movement.

"OK guys, as I was about to say I have some big news! It's not necessarily going to be considered good news but it's big news." Grissom frowned as his entire team groaned before even knowing what was happening "Ecklie is on a mission."

"What kind of mission?" Sara asked mid- yawn.

"He thinks we need to do more team building exercises so over the course of the next three weeks we will be seeing a group therapist, playing team sports and last but definitely not least going camping." Grissom waited to hear yelling from his team but they just sat there silently and he slipped out of the glass double doors apparently unnoticed. He was expecting to be followed but he heard nothing behind him.

"Camping?" Catherine groaned.

"Therapy?" Nick grumbled

"Team Sports?" Greg asked apparently bemused.

"This just isn't right." Warrick exclaimed "Hey Sara what are you happy about this or something?"

"Nah, I'm just too tired to care. Excuse me just one minute, will you?"

A few minutes after his lucky escape Grissom heard a knock on his door and saw Sara in her favourite position, leaning against his door frame.

"Hey."

"Hey," She responded as she walked in and closed the door. "How long have you known about this team building crap?"

"Couple of days why?"

"And, considering the fact that apart from last night and this morning we have spent the last week together pretty much solidly you didn't find it important enough to mention?"

Grissom grinned. He and Sara had spent so much time together since becoming a couple and he had simply forgotten to tell Sara about the team building exercises. He would tell her but he doubted she would believe him.

"Sorry it completely slipped my mind." Sara raised an eyebrow and smiled. God, he loved Sara's smile.

"I'll trust you on that one... for now. Anyway better get back or they'll get suspicious. You coming to do assignments?"

"Yeah." Grissom grabbed a folder and walked toward Sara who was ready to open the door. He pulled her hand off the door handle and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Sorry I forgot to tell you about the team exercises."

"I forgive you. Come on I think I've been gone just a little too long."

As they walked into the break room, Sara and Grissom noticed the whole team deep in discussion. They all stopped talking and glared at Grissom.

"Sit down Sara. Nick explain it to her while I tell Griss, OK?" Catherine rushed her sentence.

"Explain what? Can't I just hear when you're telling Grissom?"

"I suppose that'll work. OK, we are so not happy about this 'team building' but we are going to join in on a few conditions. First of all, we get to veto sports that we all object to. Secondly, when we go camping we camp properly. Noone, not even you, is allowed to use cellphones or electrical equipment besides lights or stoves. I'm not really thrilled about that one but Nick and Warrick decided it would make the whole camping experience better and Greg agreed so we have to do it, OK? And last but not least if this therapist pries too much or tries to force any of us to speak we are totally leaving OK?"

"I couldn't care less and I doubt Conrad will be checking up on us so whatever you want is fine with me as long as it gets done. Oh and we're going camping for two days. And the sports we're playing are baseball and volleyball. Does anybody have any objections?"

"Nope."

"No."

"That's Fine."

"Cool."

"Whatever, OK."

"Good, everyone's fine with it. So assignments..."

_Wednesday 6th September, 2006. 9:30am_

"Where the hell is Cath? If we have to go camping then as far as I'm concerned the sooner we leave the sooner we get back." Sara had been grouchy for a couple of days now, apparently due to lack of sleep. However Sara refused to disclose the reason she had not been sleeping well. Greg seemed to think that there was a possibility that the group therapist would be able to get it out of her. They still had to wait four days for the joyous company of Dr. Karen Doyle.

"Sorry I'm late guys Lindsey was moaning and my mom was lecturing me so I gave her Ecklie's office number and told her to complain to him."

"OK, so now we're all here can we leave please. Please!!"

"OK we'll take two cars all the stuff is packed up already. Sara, Greg you're with me. Cath, Warrick, Nick you take the other car. Follow me I've found the perfect spot for camping."

"Shotgun." Sara yelled.

"I'm driving." Grissom told Greg.

"How bout Warrick drives and Nick you take shotgun. If I'm in the back I can try and catch up on some sleep"

"And I'm taking shotgun too and before you complain, Gregory! I am willing to swap during the drive ok." Greg mumbled something in agreement and they all got in their respective vehicles. Ten minutes later, two engines revved up and the cars pulled out of the driveway.

_Grissom's car._

"Why'd you want me with you you could have had a drive alone with the ladies." Greg asked maybe joking- then again, maybe not. He got a warning look and a uncharacteristic smile from Grissom and a muffled laugh from Sara.

"Maybe he wanted to spend some quality time with us Greg, you know his protege and then her protege its time moving on Greggo."

"Aaaaw, you see me as your protege that is so sweet thanks Sar." She simply shrugged and raised her eyebrows only to get her own mentor mouthing,

"How sweet" She nudged him,

"Shut up! I did kinda help mentor him, did i not?"

"Yes you did and actually it is pretty cool that the girl I mentored is now a mentor herself. Guess you guys dont need me anymore."

Before Sara could answer, Greg chimed in,

"No way man. Dont get me wrong Sara's awesome but you taught her most of what she knows and when she was passing it on, she made sure i knew that and one day when i pass it on i'll make sure i mention both of you. They'll always know who the best CSI was. You." Greg blurted all that out before turning an unusual shade of red and putting his head in his hands and mumbling "or, you know something like that." Sara and Grissom smiled at each other and drove on.

_Warricks car._

"Griss seems happier lately. Am I the only one who's noticed this?" Nick asked yet again. His response was a shrug from Catherine and a glare from Warrick. "I think he's gettin' some action."

"What? Griss! You think?" Warrick finally gave his response to Nick's theory.

"There could be something to that actually. I mean i suppose he has been a little cheerier lately. He smiled a couple of times and i swear i heard him laugh the other day."

"Griss, laugh? Thats just weird." Nick mumbled, mainly to himself. This sent the whole car into hysterics and the topic was changed to how Warrick could apparently "beat anyone's ass at baseball" and Cath attempted to catch up on some sleep.

_6th September 06 11:45am_

"Here we are!" Grissom was, of course a little happier than everyone else. This was due to the fact that he had had time to get used to the idea of camping- everyone else had only been given 2 days.

"Dont sound so freakin happy, ok? Please dont, I may be forced to kill you!" Sara teased smiling at winking at him.

"Sorry. OK so a good part of team building is setting up tents. There's three so who's sharing with who?"

"I'll take Sara!!" Greg enthusiastically shouted, laughing. Sara watched Grissom to see his reaction, a frown.

"Dont think so Greggo! Cath?"

"Sure. Greg will dream about this now, you do know that."

"That I do Cath, that I do."

"Nick, roomies?" Warrick asked. Nick nodded.

"Wait you're leaving me with Griss? So Grissom, late night chats 'bout crushes 'n' stuff and braiding each others hair." Grissom frowned. "Sorry."


	2. To The Left, To The Left

_Later That Night._

"So what the hell are we supposed to do, sit and talk like we're at a high school slumber party?" Sara asked no-one in particular. The six CSI's were sitting around a campfire eating what could only be described as burnt sludge.

"Well, seeing as this is team building we should probably talk as a gruop and not have private conversations." Grissom moaned glaring at Catherine and Sara who both shrugged and smiled.

"OK, but, about what?"

"Well, um, uh..."

"Oooh I know," Greg chimed in enthusiastically, "When I was in high school we used to play this game where everyone has to say their complete honest deep down personal thoughts and feelings about the person on their left. No lying."

"That's a stupid game."

"Actually Nicky, I think that's a really good game. I'd be interested to know Griss's deep down personal thoughts on me." Sara laughed. "Plus I wanna know how everyone feels about each other."

"So the person on your left. And everyone has to play. I'll start." Nick announced to the rest of the team. "So, Grissom. Well, Griss was always just a boss to me but, well, after what happened to me he was really there and it took me that long to start seeing him as a friend." His voice went quiet as he said this last part.

"Thanks, Nick. I know I've never made that much of an effort to get to know you guys outside of work but I promise I'm gonna try harder from now on. And now it's my turn. What do I think of Sara? Well she's probably one of the closest friends I've ever had. And she's... well I feel comfortable talking to Sara, which admittedly I dont do very often but, I do and I will try and open up more, god knows you've opened up to me enough." Sara just smiled throughout Grissom's mini-speech.

"Thanks Griss, and I'm gonna hold you on that opening up thing. And it's my turn, so... Cath. Well, even though there's no way I would have admitted this under any other circumstances, and even though we've definitely had our differences, I actually admire Cath. Dont be so shocked, dude. I mean, I know how hard it is for you to deal with juggling Linds and work, but, even though it bothers you you manage to hide your frustration. Sometimes I wish I could hide my emotions like that."

"Aaaw, thanks Sar. Maybe there wouldn't be any disagreements if you'd admitted that in the first place." She looked at her colleague and winked. "Kidding, I'm kidding! Warrick. Warrick is a great friend and he's always been there when I need him and I know that's true for everyone else here too. I just hope he knows that we're here for him too."

"I do. Am I really there for you? Maybe I should start charging. No, seriously, I'm here for you 'cause I love you guys. OK, so, Greggo. If sometimes we, well I know I at least speak for me here, if sometimes it seems like I dont take you seriously, it's just because, well, you're like comic relief and at the end of the day. So trust me, I know you're a great CSI but sometimes you gotta know you're gonna be the comedian."

"Yeah, I get that I suppose. So, Nicky! What can I say about Nicky? Nick is like the big brother that I.. well I did have a big brother but god, I hated his guts. But Nick is like a really great guy and I don't think there's ever been a time where I've really hated him, although a couple of times he's annoyed me but nothing too serious. Joking!" Greg then looked at Sara and shook his head, showing that he wasn't joking and then smiled sweetly at Nick.

_Even Later That Night_

"Night guys!" Sara said as Greg, Nick, Warrick and Catherine all decided to go to bed (well go to sleeping bag!) She and Grissom were the only ones left. "That was pretty sweet, what you said."

"It was true. I'd be pretty interested to know what you would've said had it been the other way around." Grissom teased.

"Well, I would have said that you're a great guy, who is ,usually, there for me when I need to talk and last but not least..."Sara looked around to check that the tents were zipped and moved to sit a little closer to Grissom before whispering, "... and I would have said you are one hell of a kisser." Sara laughed and kissed him quickly on the cheek. She then got up and walked to her tent. "Night Griss."

"Night Sara."

_Thursday 7th September 2006._

By the time Greg woke up, everyone else was up and sitting around the fire. Sara and Grissom were sitting making breakfast. The look on Sara's face showed that she was seriously disgusted by how close she was to the meat and absoulutely refused to hold it. Catherine, Warrick and Nick were sitting apparently deep in discussion about something or other.

"Mornin' sleeping beauty."

"Hey Sar, why'd nobody wake me up?"

"No point not like you're missing anything. Actually we apparently have an activity today so I was gonna come wake you up soon."

"Gotta tell you Sar, I would not mind being woken up by you."

Ignoring Greg's little comment, Sara informed everyone that her breakfast was ready and that everyone else was going to have to wait.

"Nice Sar. Really nice."

"What? It's true, it's true!"

Half an hour later, the entire team were finished eating and Grissom stood up, startling everyone.

"So, you guys wanna know what our first activity is." His team all half nodded. "Well, we have to bridge build. Literally. There's a small lake not far from here and we have to split into two teams and, well, build a bridge that enables our team to get accross."

"OK. So, I get that theres no way we're gonna get out of this... but, that sucks and who picks the teams?"

"I do, we're in the groups that we travelled up in, OK? Any more questions?" The CSIs all looked blankly at their supervisors and then shook their heads. Although, after a while, Greg could be heard mumbling,

"Man, this sucks." Everyone including, surprisingly enough, Grissom laughed at this before they all left for their respectives and got ready to leave.

_10 minutes later._

"Come on Greg! Hurry up!"

"OK Nick, hold on, will you?"

The CSIs all got into their respective cars, each wondering what today would be like. No way could they have predicted what was coming their way.


	3. Can't Be Your Superman

**Author's Note: **Gosh, how long has it been. I've gotten pretty distracted with new stories and stuff. And then I got a review from **Rozz **asking for a new chapter, so I wrote this. Then I lost my notebook. Then I found it today, so I typed this up. There's not going ot be too much more of this, a few more chapters and thats all. Also, I'm aware that this is pretty short but, it looked longer in my notebook.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned CSI, I wouldnt be writing fanfiction, I'd only be reading it and stealing all of your ideas.

**This chapter is for Rozz, because without her, I probably would have abandoned it.  
**

* * *

Sara looked at the so called 'river' that she was supposed to be crossing later that day, and let out a small laugh.

"That's what we're crossing?" Grissom looked ta her and nodded. She laughed again,

"And to think I was scared." He turned and smiled at her.

"You were scared?"

"Well, having you and Greggo help me build and bridge across a river, and then crossing said bridge, didnt exactly sound too safe." Grissom pretended to be surprised, while Greg did a Superman impression, supposedly

to prove to Sara that he was strong and could save her if anything were to happen.

"Yeah, sure Greggy. I'm counting on you to be my hero." She shot him a flirtatious smile, winked and walked away. Grissom followed her and pulled her away from the group, behind some rocks.

"What?"

"What was that?"

"Just joking with Greg. Why? You're not jealous are you?" She raised an eyebrow at him, and he mirrored her action.

"Do you want me to be?" Sara shook her head and pouted "I thought I was your hero honey." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh, you are. But, you cant be my hero at work, silly." She kissed him quickly and pursed her lips. "You're my hero, and so much more. C'mon, we better get back." She walked away and again, he felt like he had to follow her. Like a moth to a flame.

Five minutes later, Sara and Grissom were listening to Greg's theory pf how best to use the two planks of wood.

"Well, Sara and I stand on one, to keep it steady. Griss crosses that one, whilst holding the other. Then, he places the one he's holding so that one side is resting on the steadied plank, and the other on the riverbank. Then Sara crosses with me holding one side down, and Griss the other. Then I move it so that mine is resting one side one Grissom's plank, and the other, the riverbank. Then I cross. What do you guys think?"

"Sounds good Greg."

"Thanks boss"

"Lets do it!"

"I like that attitude on you Sara."

"Greg, shut up."

"The three got up, Grissom placing himself between Greg and Sara, and started to see how the plan would work. Cath, Warrick and Nick stared at them in disbelief.

"Y'all are done?"

"Yeppers." The smile on Sara's face was ear to ear, and cocky.

Ten minutes later, the 'slow planners group', as Greg had dubbed them, had finished planning and they were finally allowed to start. And as far as Sara was concerned it was, 'about God-damn time too.'

Cath's team started arguing and Grissom's team just started. Once Grissom was across safely, it was Sara's turn. After a sarcastic plea of "Don't leave me for the dark side Sar-Bear" and a very serios threat of castration if the nickname 'Sar-Bear' was ever used again, she was halfway across. Just as she was nearly at the end, Sara's foot slipped. She could see herself getting closer and closer to the water when strong arms wrapped around her waist and picked her up, pulling her onto the riverbank. She looked up into his ice blue eyes and smiled.

"Thanks Griss"

"Hey! I thought I was supposed to be the life saving guy!"

"Sorry Greg, ya should'a gone first." Looking back up at Grissom, she whispered "See, I told you that you were my hero."

His chance to respond was delayed when they heard a scream and a splash and looked up to see that Catherine had fallen into the water. Seeing Nick trying to help her out, they thought all would be ok. They were wrong. Both knew it was a bad idea for Nick to say what he did next, but it was still the last thing they heard before the thuds, slaps and scream.

"I told you those shoes were a bad idea today Catherine."

* * *

**A/N2:  
**Too short?  
Didn't like it?  
Did like it?  
**Tell me in your reviews!**


End file.
